<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through The Looking Glass by Written_On_The_Trees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948518">Through The Looking Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees'>Written_On_The_Trees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Dreams, Gen, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Maybe - Freeform, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Day 11 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt: <strong>Mirror</strong>.</em>
</p><p>Dom knows he hasn't been sleeping well, but surely he hasn't missed so much sleep that he's hallucinating about not seeing his reflection in the mirror...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through The Looking Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, this ended up being <em>way</em> longer than I expected, as did the last story. I'm trying to keep these under 1500 words, so they're going to get shorter again after this <em>(in theory)</em>. Still, even it's a little bit longer than I intended, I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope people enjoyed reading it too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>04:11 AM</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom’s head dropped back onto the pillow as he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>He’d had enough of this - waking up early for no reason, only to be confronted once again with the other side of the mattress being cold and empty. This was the sixth time this had happened in the last fortnight, and it was just another thing he didn’t need right now. He had enough on his plate without piling on sleepless nights - he didn’t get enough sleep as it was, he hadn’t gotten to bed until one this morning, meaning he was now going to spend the day running on three hours sleep, because there was no way he’d be able to go back to sleep; he never could. It was fucking ridiculous and it was all -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait - what…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before he could fully get into the usual internal rant that had happened every other morning he’d woken up far too early, his brain cut him off. Something about the room didn’t seem right, and when he turned his head back to double check, he saw what it was immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He had no reflection.</p><p> </p><p>The mirror was empty. He could see the room in the reflection, but not himself. He pushed the blankets aside, and saw them move in the mirror just like the did under his hands, but his hands were nowhere to be seen. Even when he approached it, wondering what the fuck was going on, it was exactly the same, even when he was standing right in front of it.</p><p> </p><p>Dom stared at the mirror, at his lack of reflection…and noticed the silver surface of the glass ripple.</p><p> </p><p>He reached out to touch the glass…and gasped as his hand - and the rest of him - got sucked through the surface of the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like icy water washing over his skin, and then he was on the other side of the glass, in the reflection of his room. And it was a reflection; all the writing on his posters was backward, only really legible in the reflection in the mirror he’d just walked through - a mirror that was still missing his reflection.</p><p> </p><p>Dom was about to reach back out - to try and get back to where everything was the right way round - only for the door to burst open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You made it! Finally. Well come on - better hurry, or you’re going to be late.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is that…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sure that his eyes were somehow playing tricks on him, Dom turned round to face the door and saw with his own two eyes that were not playing tricks on him, and he was in fact being spoken to by a tall, pale man with pink eyes and big white ears growing out of his white hair.</p><p> </p><p>The white rabbit man adjusted his white leather jacket, a jacket that bore a blood red heart over the left breast, the only spot of colour on the man other than his pink eyes, and turned to leave, only to realise Dom hadn’t moved from his spot in front of the mirror. He turned to glare at Dom, crossing his arms across his chest and starting to tap his foot irritatedly against the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Look, we don’t have much time to get you to the Hatter and the White Queen. I’m risking a lot just by being here to collect you, so the least you could do is get yourself together and your arse in gear.”</p><p> </p><p>Dom still couldn’t move: “I’m so confused - ”</p><p> </p><p>“What is there to be confused about?” the white rabbit rolled his eyes: “Just move! If the queen finds out you’re here, she’ll be frumious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Frumious?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Frumious</em>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Too shocked and confused to get his head straight - or even work out what was happening - Dom did as he was told without asking any more questions and moved. He followed the white rabbit out of the room, and right into…into a field of flowers? But not just normal flowers: flowers that were as tall as Dom and the white rabbit, and that had faces that sneered and glared down at them as they tried to pass by.</p><p> </p><p>Dom tried to get a proper look, to hear what they were hissing at each other, since it as clearly about them, but the white rabbit - clearly tired of him not being quick enough for his taste - grabbed Dom by the wrist and started dragging him along the path. Dom was still not quite sure what was going on, but at this point he’d already followed him out of his room (or the reflection of it) and the mirror he’d come through, so he didn’t fight the white rabbit as he dragged him past the flowers and over a small stream, then into a forest - even when they passed weird looking shit like butterflies with wings made out of bread, or tiny, insect-sized rocking horses with dragon fly wings.</p><p> </p><p>It was all fucking weird, but Dom just went with it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The white rabbit sighed: “Tweedledee. Tweedledum.”</p><p> </p><p>Dom couldn’t tell which was which - they were almost perfectly identical - but it didn’t seem to matter, as they didn’t seem to mind: “White rabbit! Listen to our new poem; It’ll make you positively beamish!”</p><p> </p><p>The other twin didn’t give the white rabbit a chance to respond, launching straight into the poem: “The sun was shining on the sea - ”</p><p> </p><p>“ - Shining with all his might - ”</p><p> </p><p>“ - He did his very best - ”</p><p> </p><p>“ – To make the billows smooth and bright - ”</p><p> </p><p>The white rabbit suddenly exploded: “No, no, no! You’re making us late…oh my fur and whiskers! We’re late, we’re late, we’re late!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He dragged Dom past the odd twins, deeper into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>By now, Dom’s head was feeling a little clearer. Being in the forest had made his head feel like it was full of cotton wool - so full that it felt like other things had been pushed out. He’d almost forgotten that he didn’t like that he didn’t know what was going on, and that he had been meaning to ask the white rabbit about what was happening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So…what is going on? Why are you taking me to see the Hatter? Who is the Hatter? And what does they want with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“How should I know? They asked for you, and that was enough.” the white rabbit responded acerbically: “They’re the Mad Hatter. They’ve earned the right to ask what they want.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>The white rabbit looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow: “You don’t remember? You were there.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom didn’t remember that, so he kept his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>The white rabbit continued to drag him along in silence, down a steep hill to step over another small stream, then across a field towards a strange house perched on top of an even steeper hill. A house that looked strangely like a top hat, painted in a riot of bright, clashing colours. Dom didn’t think he’d be getting any points for guessing who lived there…</p><p> </p><p>As they approached, Dom saw there was some kind of party going on outside the house. There was a long table, big enough for a dozen people, even though there was only three present. Despite the lack of people, the table was still piled high with cakes, tea pots of all different sizes and colours, a hundred different tea cups, random books, scones, tiny sandwiches. It was the most insane looking tea party Dom had ever seen, and it was all unfolding under the watchful eye of the tall, androgenous figure sitting at the head of the table, standing out amongst all the bright colours by somehow managing to be even brighter, with a vibrant sage green top had with a salmon ribbon wrapped around it, perched on a gravity-defying mop of neon orange curls.</p><p> </p><p>Dom presumed they were the Mad Hatter.</p><p> </p><p>He also presumed they weren’t pleased, if the way they slammed their hand down on the table when he saw Dom and the white rabbit approach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No no no.” the Mad Hatter shook their head, wild red hair whipping from side to side: “This isn’t him. Or, at least, not the right him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give him a chance - ” the white rabbit started, but a taller, raggedly looking man with grey bunny ears sticking out of his wild brown hair cut him off by throwing a tea cup at the white rabbit.</p><p> </p><p>“Wrong him!”</p><p> </p><p>The white rabbit glared: “I spend weeks looking through mirrors, risking my head to that outgribing queen, looking for him all over, and you - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Well how could you get confused?” asked a small woman with snowy white hair and dark black eyes, a small pointed nose and a long mouse’s tail curling above her shoulder: “This boy doesn’t even look like him!”</p><p> </p><p>“If he was, though,” spoke a familiar voice from behind them, making Dom turn to see the twins from the forest looking at him closely: “He might be.”</p><p> </p><p>The other twin shook his head: “But he isn’t, so he ain’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if he were so, then he would be.”</p><p> </p><p>The mouse woman glared at the twins: “It’s. Not. Him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Mad Hatter stood abruptly, climbing on top of the table and walking down it, stepping on cakes and books and sandwiches on their way towards Dom. They got right up close to Dom, peering at his face from all different angles, tilting their head from side to side, and leaning around to Dom’s left, then to his right, before shaking their head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No! Not him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not who?” Dom asked, finally working up the courage to question the loud group.</p><p> </p><p>“Not you!”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean I’m not me?” Dom tilted his head to the side, confused: “Of course I’m me!”</p><p> </p><p>The Mad Hatter shook their head: “You’re not the right you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dom only felt more confused: “Not the right me? Not the right me for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, to slay the Jabberwocky!”</p><p> </p><p>“The what?”</p><p> </p><p>The mouse woman scoffed: “The Jabberwocky! See, this is why it’s obvious you’re not the right one. The right one would know that it’s them what’s got to slay the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom…didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know if he wanted to say anything - somehow he got the feeling that he was better off keeping his mouth shut. If they thought he wasn’t the right him, or whatever the hell that meant, then maybe that was for the best. He didn’t want to fight a Jabberwocky, because even if he didn’t know what a Jabberwocky was, it sounded terrifying, and the Frabjous Day didn’t sound much better.</p><p> </p><p>If he let them dismiss him, he might get to avoid both the Jabberwocky and the Frabjous Day altogether, and get back through a mirror into his room. So he let the white rabbit and the mouse woman and the round twins go back and forth on whether he was the right him or not, hoping that sooner or later they would just let him go.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it didn’t sound like they were going to do so any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>They were so busy going back and forth that they forgot all about him…but clearly the Mad Hatter didn’t. Even when the white rabbit left Dom’s side to carry on arguing with the others, the Mad Hatter stayed by his side, watching him with a strange gleam in their mis-matched blue and green eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’re the wrong you.” they leant in to whisper to him: “You’re just not the right you yet. You need to get your muchness back - but I’m sure you will, and then you can slay the Jabberwocky and we can have the Frabjous Day. For now though…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Hatter took Dom by the hand and led him around the side of the house, where there was a big mirror leaning against the side of the house. And to his relief, it was a mirror rippled to show an image of Dom’s bedroom on the other side of the glass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you soon!” the Mad Hatter said cheerfully, before shoving Dom through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stumbled through the glass, the same feeling of ice-cold water washing over his skin, before he emerged into his bedroom, shocked and suddenly exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing he managed to do was look over his shoulder at the mirror, relief crashing through him when he saw his reflection’s wide eyes looking back at him. Dom couldn’t manage much more that than - it took the rest of his energy to stagger over to his bed, where he shut his eyes and collapsed face first onto his mattress.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how long he lay there: it could have been seconds, it could’ve been hours, Dom honestly wouldn’t know. He might have even fallen asleep, his head felt so fuzzy, but after however much time had passed Dom forced himself to lift his head out of the pillow so he could look at the clock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>04:02 AM</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom’s head dropped back onto the pillow as he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>That had bee such a weird dream…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…I hope.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>